


A Man Before Midnight

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      This is Aaboe's birthday story. It's unbetad. Also has semi drag in it. <p>
    </p></blockquote>





	A Man Before Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is Aaboe's birthday story. It's unbetad. Also has semi drag in it. 

## A Man Before Midnight

by Daphna

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/athens/2642>

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel and all it's characters don't belong to me. No infringment was intended, no money ecxhanged hands. 

* * *

Blair got into the tiny dressing room at the backstage of the University Theatre. He looked at the clothes on the table, at the wig, at the makeup, and sighed. For some reason, he'd agreed to be in this year's Faculty Talent Show. It was, he reminded himself, for a good cause. The kids in the Cascade Children's Hospital would benefit from the money. 

The profits of the Annual Faculty Talent show were always large, because of the combination of fundraising, and public humiliation of faculty members. People were always willing to pay a pretty penny to see that. 

This year, it was Blair's turn. Sighing again he took of his own clothes, and replaced them with the gaudy costume on the dressing table. He then pulled his hair up with some pins, put on the wig, and applied makeup with extra care. If he had to do this, at least he would do it good. 

When he was done he went out into the backstage area, got together with his fellow performers, and waited. When 8:00 o'clock arrived, and the sounds of the audience taking their seats had quieted down, Blair got ready. 

The first notes of ABBA's "Dancing Queen" started to play in the background, and the four young TA's walked onto the stage to the beat of the song. Blair walked to the front of the stage, together with the other male teacher's assistant. They started mouthing the words to the song, dancing with the movements typical of Agnetha and Frida. Then, suddenly, Blair caught a glimpse of the audience. There, in the front row, were Simon, Rafe, Brown, and - oh, the horror - JIM! 

* * *

Jim didn't know what to expect from this talent show. Unable to hide his recurring disappearances for rehearsals, Blair had told Jim about it vaguely. He had also told Jim that it was really stupid, that it wasn't worth watching, and that he would murder Jim in his sleep if he came to the show, let alone bring other people with him. This threat had aroused Jim's curiosity. If he had had any thoughts about not going to the show before, after the threat he knew he had to see this. There wasn't a lot that Blair would be embarrassed about. 

When the music had started, Jim smiled. Although he wasn't actually a fan, there's was something eternally fun about ABBA. The idea was cute: dressing two men as the women of the band, and two women as the men of the band was cause for amusement. It wasn't until the man in the blonde wig looked straight at Jim and nearly choked in mid lip-sync, that Jim realized that it was none other than Blair. 

Blair. In a pair of glittery bellbottom pants and a teeny shirt. Dancing to ABBA songs. Blair. 

It was Jim's turn to nearly choke. Blair in drag was weird. Blair in ABBA-drag was disturbing. None-the-less, there was something about it that Jim found oddly... arousing. 

Feeling the beginning of a bulge in his pants, Jim wondered if there was any way of catching Blair before he got out of the costume. The group on the stage quickly finished the medley of standard ABBA hits, and stepped off to allow the next skit to come up. 

Jim looked around him, wondering how rude it would be to get up from his front row seat in the middle of the show. Then the vision of Blair on stage flickered in his head again, and he chose in favor of his groin rather than his manners. He got up and quickly walked to the backstage area. 

Some of the people there already knew him, and they allowed him to go through without questioning him. Blair was sitting outside the dressing room, awaiting his turn. He'd already taken off the makeup, and the wig was lying dejectedly on the chair next to him, but he was still in costume. 

Jim quickly closed the distance between them, and sneaking behind Blair's back he whispered "Hey, love," into the younger man's ear. Blair jumped, and then glared at Jim angrily. 

"What are you doing here? I told you not to come!" Blair said. 

"I couldn't resist," Jim said. "Besides, it was worth it." 

"Worth it? I nearly fainted on-stage when I saw you in the audience. And with the whole police dept. too!!!" 

"I'm sorry, love. But, if you're willing to stay in the costume and come somewhere private with me, I promise to make it up to you." Jim whispered wickedly. 

"Stay in this costume?" Blair asked, confused for a moment. Then suddenly he realized what Jim was saying. "This is a turn-on for you?" Blair asked, his eyes wide. Jim shrugged. 

"What can I do?" he said. "I didn't know it was, but I saw you there, and...." 

Blair smiled. By the look in Jim's eyes, he could guess that what was to come would well make up for the humiliations he would suffer at the precinct. 

* * *

Blair's office was the closest private place they could find. They locked the door, pulled down the shade, and hoped no one would be wandering around the anthropology department at that time of night. 

Alone at last, Jim pushed Blair gently against the wall and leaned in to kiss him. Blair smelled of makeup and soap, and his skin was a little wet from washing off the makeup. The scent aroused Jim, and the strange nylony feel of Blair's shirt only added to this arousal. 

Moving away for only a moment, Jim looked at his lover. Perhaps it was the fact that Jim's first romantic experiences had been with people dressed more or less like that, but he just couldn't get over how sexy Blair looked. 

Before Jim had time to think more about it, Blair pulled him towards himself. Standing against the wall was again reminiscent of teenage flirting, but there was nothing teenage about the way Blair's hands opened Jim's pants, making room for the swelling organ. 

Jim pushed closer against Blair, wanting to feel as much of the younger man's body as possible. Jim's lips sought refuge in Blair's mouth, on his neck, his earlobe. 

Blair's hands moved expertly into Jim's pants, rubbing against Jim's cock, instinctively finding the right rhythm to drive Jim mad with lust. But Jim wanted it differently. He gently moved Blair's hand away from his cock, and sank to his knees. 

In front of Jim now was Blair's cock, trying to tear through the fabric of the bellbottoms and free itself. Jim didn't help it at once. Instead, he placed his lips on Blair's pants and sucked on the bulge, tasting the fabric intermingled with the smells of arousal. 

Blair moaned, his pelvis thrusting as it to force entry into Jim's mouth. Sensing the growing urgency in them both, Jim push down Blair's pants and underpants, revealing the erect prize within. With one hand Jim steadied himself against the wall, and with the other he started a regular pumping of his own throbbing cock. Then he put his lips around the tip of Blair's erection, taking it in with the assurance of an experienced lover. He knew exactly what Blair liked, what would drive him over the edge. 

Blair's entire existence seemed to have drained into that one burning need, and taking support from the wall, he thrust himself into Jim's mouth, first slowly, and then more and more frantically as the pressure mounted. 

Finally, unable to take it any longer, he braced himself for one last thrust, and he came into his lover's mouth. The moment Jim tasted Blair's cum in his mouth, all his stops were released, and he exploded over the carpet. The two men collapsed on the floor, holding on to each other. 

When they had caught their breaths a little, Jim smiled. 

"The cleaning person should have an interesting day tomorrow," He said. 

"Yeah," Blair smiled back. 

"So, does this mean I'm forgiven then?" Jim asked. 

"Depends. Only if you don't tease me forever about it." 

"Sure thing," Jim said. Then, as an afterthought he added, "will do, Chiquitita." 

-The End- 


End file.
